Schism
by Phobia Glance
Summary: She makes the world for me twist, turn, and contort so painfully so blissfully that if one were to leave it would be...plainly... madness. RATED T FOR COMPLEXITY, and be let known, this is a ONESHOT. [with a pending sequel page...]


Sorry about some of the aspects of this story being confusing, but I hope you understand in the end. It is a modern-day situation, only hinting at aspects of the past with our friend Inu. Be forewarned, I have only created Sesshoumaru-san in the way that I expect his personality to actually be like..And I added a strange twist with it to make it even more interesting. Please, this is my first ever story that I've written, When you criticise, be truthful abuout it. I must advise you though, this story is written at a high-reading level, though I forsee no problems... ENJOY!!!

Schism

("_Quit hiding from me, it'll never work")_

I remember, a long time ago, I would constantly be followed by a white dog. Fat, lazy, and quite the scare, it was only my foot steps that it would trail. It also lingered for my presence, every day when I arrived home, perching itself with poise on the black doormat in front of our door. Every morning, I would wake with fright to see its ice cold stare scrutinizing me through my window, pawing and growling on the porch like a hungry demon. This monster would also kill and eat everything that was in our garden, any birds that were found it would also become predator to. At first, I didn't mind the animal, but later I hated this animal because it had made prey out of one of my childhood entrapments- Kagura.

Tragedy was a gray and white rat that I had always kept close to me- traveling with me to every place that I had gone on my shoulder (or even buried within the confines of my pocket). She was such a vital treasure, that on bus rides her very life was protected and even more coveted if she were to travel the subways with me. My eyes would dash from every angle to the next, while I pet her, kept her hidden from the rest of the oblivious world. In coming home from school, I would automatically make my way to her holding tank in my room, taking her out to cavort for hours and teaching her many tricks. These small things could only draw us closer and I could almost affirm that she had learned to talk- speaking to me in tones that only I could understand. Tragedy even knew how to distinguish all the different cards in a playing deck when I asked her to pick out one specific one. To me, she was one of the most addicting friends that I could have that made her way into existence.

I remember that it was a Friday when I came home after a tremulous day of school, around three-thirty. Before long, the gallant sun was going to lay his head near the point of sleep, letting his mother moon rise for the time being. I ran the flights of stairs, two or three at a time, to get to my bedroom. But while his last few rays trampled through my window, I looked upon a place of chaos, an utter pen of madness. The image that actually drove me to the brink of disillusionment was seeing my open window, red curtains swaying like a phantom over to my bed and dancing over a white devil who was licking the bloody red chops that were the evidence of its deed. My eyes glazed with anger, while I surveyed a gray and white carcass, torn apart on now red-inked sheets.

(_"Don't worry; vengeance will be our mistress...")_

I do not have the slightest inkling of how, but the next morning, I was aware of a wet, and sticky texture near my half-awake, half unconscious face as I woke. I did not want to wake, for I was tired, more so than when I originally lay down to drowse and dream. But, alas, it was to be that I should arise, and I brought one hand to my face to wipe away the sleep. My hand was cold and damp as it touched my face, and I opened the other eye in my stricken confusion. Only alarm greeted my vision with a red-gloved appendage, making my body shoot forward from its reclining position, desperately trying to rid myself of its deceit. As the momentum of my fright compelled me forth, I placed the other hand on a cold pillow of white ice. With the contact, I became petrified, but was forced to dare my eyes to go towards the visage that I feared. The white demon that held the respects of my anger, lie in death with unmoving ribs and a throat that held the marks of anguish- eyes wide with a sense of terror. The dog lie next to my own quivering, but fully alive form- as a corpus delicti.

_("Heheheheheha...")_

Ever since that pivotal point, I have been haunted by the corpses of random creatures. The time frame is usually every few months or so. I would be greeted with another dog, usually white or gray, with a very similar cold stare. Even still, now, while I dwell in time as a twenty year old man, these illusions creep into my continuance.

But I digress. My life is far different that it had been those ten years ago, and a new obsession in my life is my paramour, Kagome . A beautiful lady I must say, though I do find it strange that many men do not find attractiveness in her type. She is short yes standing only five foot tall, but that is only a physical hindrance, for there is far more than what the eye could actually envision. You see, her eyes are a bright hazel, enough to rival the Sun himself in their strange brownish hues. Her hair is a dark onyx, a cascade of Swedish chocolate, cleverly hiding that mischievous gleam within them. She was not beautiful, but she was pretty beyond the comparisons of others. But it mattered not to me anyway. You may not see it, but she is my nymphetamine, the pain-killer that keeps my life going. She fears a lot of things, so I find comfort in knowing that my citadel of protection is always well accepted. She makes the world for me twist, turn, and contort so painfully, so blissfully that if one was to leave, it would be... madness.

_("Don't forget about Inuyasha ...Tell them about Inuyasha .")_

_I observed him myself. Every night, I would take the liberty that I was vehemently granted, and also took precise measures to stalk my prey. In doing so I was in fact creating much the same relationship that an owl has with a mouse. I knew everything about him. Where he worked, when he worked, and I kept close eyes on all of his contacts and lackeys. It really was such a mere task, made even easier seeing how he slaved for my company, Century Inc. He was up to something, and I wanted to know what the hell it happened to be. Of course, Inuyasha never knew that I was always watching him: stalking him. I was far too careful to let something like that happen._

_It was late _as I looked upon the clock to see when Kagome was coming home, and it was taunting me with the numbers 7-0-0. At once I was pacing through the house half angrily and half nervously because I had something very special planned for her tonight that I did not want to cancel or postpone. I stopped only momentarily to gaze into the strange Aztec-influenced mirror Kagome insisted on having. The thing dwelled on the wall opposing the door, always the first to witness incoming guests. Ice-cold eyes that could freeze hell, yet at the same time posses a center flame that could melt steel gazed back at me and creating a truculent chaos. My hands were also running through my thick and shaggy mane of Platinum hair brushing it away from my face: That has been a habit of mine as long as I can remember.

_("It's pretty damn annoying habit - it needs to be left in my face...")_

Finally, the door whispered that it was open and my inamorata faltered in with an unusual cautiousness. Her hazel eyes deviated from anything that held a sense of movement like she was hiding something. Kagome also did not look up while she set her things on the cherry wood coat rack, and immediately my intrigue was spiked. Her antics gave my emotion a worry, and I could not help but become her citadel once again. So, quietly, I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her soft waist, whispering alongside her milk-white throat.

"Welcome home, my love..."

She jumped. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and she spun around in my impermeable grip, looking much like a deer who was in the vicinity of a speeding car. It was only a meager second that she tried to fight me, and I tapped the door behind me with one foot so that it closed. The noise of it brought her thoughts back into the realm of reality, and she buried her face into my white cotton dress-shirt, and black silk tie. I did the only thing that I knew how to do, and masked my face with her shoulder and chocolate hair, my arms around her.

_("Something is going on here Sesshoumaru ...")_

I don't remember when I fell asleep that blissful night, but I do recall how jumpy Kagome was on our date. The place that I had taken her to was a very lovely locale in the center of the city (Its very own aura exuded from every crack a lavish French cuisine restaurant) – however so, it was still only an American imitation. I can also recollect her small hands stressing in my larger pale ones, vying for the comfort of their touch while the waitress took our orders. Actions that Kagome made had me moving my form as close to hers and I possibly could to soothe her sudden nervousness. The only time that I could get her to calm down was at home, hidden away from the world in our basement- turned- bedroom.

During other parts of the veiling night, thoughts of our upcoming wedding also plagued my mentality: making me ail to the serenity of the situation. The morning really was not that much of a better situation- having a shriek of an ancient apparition insinuate my ears. The bloody sound made me jump up and out of the black queen sized bed, in the process grabbing the rifle that was kept within my reach. Upon seeing a gray and white pillow not native to our berth, I could not contain my eyes within their sockets. My hold over the firearm was relinquished, and it plummeted in slow-motion with a nonchalant thump on the tile. I looked up- blood driven cold, body still. Kagome was on the opposite wall of my own, bright eyes wide with ataxia and hands shielding the lower portion of her face. Looks like the past brought me another guest of displeasure.

_("You'll never escape it...")_

"Sesshoumaru ..." her voice was cracked, an obvious tincture of awe and fear. "What is...that?" she pointed with one shaking hand to the corpse of the dead canine, only to forthwith draw it back and corner herself even further into the wall.

"I wish that I had the knowledge to know myself, love." I could barely even hear my own raspy tone.

After this little encounter, _I guided Kagome with a placidness up the stairs as if she was going to fall under me and crack open the contents of her cranium. The chassis that I held was trembling with a great and powerful anxiety- it took all of my composure to not pick her up and obscure the fox from the sentiment of humanity. It was not alright to have her...overwrought before the milestone that I would revel in speaking: our wedding. Yesterday was her last day holding her former name and today that name will change to Kagome Taisho . Perhaps this day will be one of perpetual exhilaration much like I had hoped._

_"Mrs. Naraku Taisho ..." I whispered under my breath._

Many people had arrived and were sitting patiently in the lawn chairs that had been provided for them on the green grass of our own backyard. So far everything was in place as perfect as it was physically allowed; proceeding quite well- given no dark clouds overhead are passing through just yet. Every thing that I had asked was not in lieu with my request, so that made my mood continue its stability, even though things were running just a few minutes late. I surveyed the grounds again, if only to make Sure she wasn't home, and my hands ran straight through my hair again- this time in pure and unadulterated anxiety. As if almost on some sort of hinted connotation when my foot tapped, the piano started to ring out the blessed chords it was meant to play. The very sonancy of the strings and the hands playing them made me jump up and stand tall- forgetting about any past event, and wallow in the reverence of the situation.

_"_Kagome . Mrs. Sesshoumaru Taisho , _Kagome Naraku Taisho ._"

I could hear myself whispering that one name in the shallow pitches of my baritone voice, tuning well to that of the pianos. The Skeletons of mystery were tapping their canes upon my grave while the only thing that I could do was watch the only thing that causes me to fantasize on what futurity that we have left in us as humans. I cast my eyes over to the white flowered arch visualizing with gaping pupils that finally it was h_ere that my bride walks..._

_I could only smile as her grace taunted me with the cascades of white silk and satin gloving her physique tenderly. Filled with warmth that was an ardent caress to any noble mien, my eyes betrayed me to envision such beauty. The nymphetamine in my life was nearing overdose and all I could do was take even more... Even a_s the piano dies down to a gentle hum, I could still see the music playing in her face, playing there: the near lunatic poet's lute. Her smile was the moon's statuesque adornment, and I could feel every touch of its warmth throughout my being.

Upon the podium, the earth beneath felt as if it were an ocean, constantly oscillating our raft asunder. Consequently, I could not dare to turn my vision away for a single fleeting moment because I was in fear of missing even the slightest expression. The preponderance of what the priestess had said I never recollected, chiefly because I was too busy gazing with the adoration that was never measured within me to the magnum opus in front of me: the great masterpiece. Even then, it was only Kagome 's voice that drew me into the world that I could only dream of as she danced with my brother. It was like the temperate song of the mockingbird, so very sweet.

"...better in death," She slipped delicately a golden band onto the phalanges that it belonged to- smiling- rivers of happiness flowing from hazel oceans.

It was my turn, and for a moment, I faltered for my words.

"I _wi_ll _lo_ve th_e_e, w_ith_ all t_h_e b_reat_h," I paused, lifting my eyes to melt with hers. "Sm_ile_s," another pause, and I began to slip the golden jewel of our eternal devotion upon her. "A_n_d te_ar_s of _al_l _m_y l_ife_," The ring was there, and I covered her hands with my own with a gentle squeeze, bringing them to my lips and whispering my last part of the vow. "I_ shall_ onl_y_ lo_ve _th_e_e bet_te_r in d_eat_h..."

_("I shall Love thee BETTER in death, NEVER shall we be parted")_

I heard the Priestess speak again and seal the marriage- the pact that is loyally bound and shall never be split within my soul. All around me I could hear a gaiety, and little bells ringing from the many appendages of our guests. I lay my lips upon hers, the endearment of a million-score suns burning brightly with euphoria not only on mine. However, one bell drew me away from her; in all actuality I was torn from her. That one reverberating sonata was exuding a scream that was too fearfully sanctimonious to be one of the jovial bells. The shriek was echoed in the audience to create a stampede of chaotic clamor, and I only looked down upon Kagome _Naraku _Taisho .

"_Kagome _!" I rasped, though I partially wonder if I was actually speaking. "Kagome !"

Wh_at lie _in m_y_ ha_nd_s w_a_s no_t m_y w_if_e, bu_t th_e d_yi_n_g _co_rpse_ of m_y_ w_if_e. N_o, she_ ha_dn'_t _die_d ju_st_ _ye_t, th_at damn be_ll did no_t_ giv_e h_er th_e lib_er_ty o_f a p_ainle_ss cess_atio_n. S_he wa_s wr_ithing_ in p_ai_n, h_er _ha_ze_l ey_es_ bl_eedin_g tr_ibu_ta_rie_s th_at were n_ot _ju_st for_ h_er di_spos_iti_on b_ut fo_r min_e a_s we_ll. T_here was a ho_le in t_he_ m_idst _of_ her ches_t cavity, or w_h_at _w_a_s su_pp_os_ed_ to _be_ s_om_eth_ing _of _re_c_og_nit_ion. W_as it _eve_n_ so_mething_ re_a_l? _Do_wn th_e_ fr_ont_ of w_hite ra_pid_s, a_ sca_rl_et pa_int_ was dy_ing _th_em a _b_ri_gh_t cri_m_so_n tha_t wa_s onl_y en_hance_d w_ith th_e bli_nding lum_ino_sity of the _sun. A_ _visage_, a_n ima_ge in _her eye_s told _m_e t_hat I n_e_eded_ to re_mem_ber, _and sh_e_- with only last_ _mandatory_ _skill-_ for_ce_d _ou_t the la_st bi_t of _bre_ath_ that s_he c_ould w_ith_out a_ p_a_ir o_f l_ung_s t_o wh_isper._

"I shall but love thee better in death..."

Wit_h the sc_rea_m_ing _echo o_f thos_e w_ords l_ivi_ng i_n m_y lu_nacy_, I h_eld _her_ ab_ridge_d bod_y clo_se t_o m_y _o_wn, _hop_ing th_at this _w_as all s_ome_ sort o_f drea_m- som_e m_iscons_trued re_ality that_ I wo_uld_ eventu_ally ari_se fro_m. Whe_n I f_elt h_er _lim_bs _sli_p awa_y fr_om mi_ne to a_ perp_etual_ deb_ilita_ted_ stat_e, _I re_pl_ied in _a vo_ice th_at I d_id not_ un_dersta_nd co_uld be b_eh_eld _by _m_y per_son...

_"I shall Love thee BETTER in death, NEVER shall we be parted..._NEVER SHALL WE BE PARTED!")

but my sorrowful a_ccoun_t was never to be _received _b_y h_er i_nstrum_ent_s of h_eari_ng a_gai_n, an_d I d_etain_ed the qui_ckly c_oolin_g flesh_ in b_oth_ ar_ms, con_stra_ining t_hem as ta_ut_ as _my s_tren_gth_ w_ould _obl_ig_e. I_ let_ _m_y en_dem_ic te_ars f_all tem_pestuou_sly, ro_ar_in_g_ to t_he_ wo_rl_d th_at_ it w_as_ goi_ng_ to _pa_y de_arly_ for i_ts ap_hor_ist_ic _mis_take.

("I SHALL LOVE THEE BETTER IN DEATH!")

_I now live with the inertia of pain, suffering, and constant emotion piling up the furthest recesses that a normal human mind could not always take to: a type of flood that fills up a hollow and leaves absolutely no room to breathe anymore. There is Loss, Anger and disillusionment that does not any longer understand the high appreciation of Hope and Fear t__o never unders__tand the gentle tinge of Acceptance. _

_"Mine? Forever? Only forever? Forever...and Ever...and Ever...and ever...and ever...only mine...my Kagome ...MY Kagome " I repeated out loud what my pen of blood scratched upon the wall; chanting like the ghost who refused to acknowledge his own death. Death was never death if you refused it, and I refused to believe that my Kagome had been stolen from me. She is still here...I can hear her...telling me... that she still loves me...I can hear her...she still loves me..._

"Kagome . Kagome ... My lovely wife Kagome ...Her beautiful hazel and green eyes...my beautiful Kagome ...Never shall we be parted...")

_Inuyasha had quit his job at __Century Tech __and arrived at my office at precisely 6: 32 P.M. with thirty-three seconds past the minute. (666 in calculation!) In his incessant, melodramatic fashion, he confided in me that he felt his presence was in peril because of the death of his ex-girlfriend last month at my very home. I guess you could say that in a way it was, for I had been an even closer observer of him than I had been previously. It was his voice. The way he spoke about Kagome …his voice …it had no inkling of sorrow, not even for myself; like he was chortling at me from the innermost confines of his thoughts. _

_After he had left- cleared his office, and signed his resignation receipt, I detected an air of relief in his demeanor. Auto__matically built her temp__le in my region and reigned over the top of everything else. Sorrow and anger, a wish for repentance that was never granted, and thus driving an innocent soul into madness, I was being driven into lunacy__by Inuyasha ..._

_During the evenings, I watched as he threw money away at the casinos... How every night he had a new concubine on his arm, and every time the sun arose he would be waking up with her, most likely without the garb coverage of a pair of pant bottoms. Those sequences of actions made me very perturbed because his only heir to his fortune was killed and he didn't seem to take notice... When he acquired himself a set of armed gorillas, also known as bodyguards. I __stood there, just now understanding that he__had something to conceal from the public knowledge- something that he did not want to be discovered. Naturally, I looked into it even more and found what he was hiding. My only problem was getting Sesshoumaru to realize it, for this information will finally bring us together in our wish for vengeance. _

_"_God, you bastard, you fucking bastard!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, driving outas much of the elegy from my existence as I could. Alas, the atmosphere of my home that I am now to dwell in with only loneliness himself, refuses to acknowledge my pleading. I am to live with the memory of my beloved wife's heart in my hands- her eyes telling me to never to lose the memory of her, never to let her life be left in vain. I was never my intention to do so, her influence shall be with me...and so will the atrocity exhibition.

_The atrocity exhibition. The remembrance of a past soul that was tortured, and where great sorrow lived and pricking at every one of the senses. What will be, what will never be, all just questions that have been brought before me, brought before the instances of time and mind, selling to my soul quite vague answers at the price of happiness. Memories, memoirs, things that brought out the animal that was meant to be locked away…Answers that always somehow made me think about Inuyasha ._

My agony, my hatred and tragedy of all life. Of life that was never going to end, and of life that was going to be shot down like my mockingbird. I know that she will be reborn to see her loved ones again. I am not going to see that for a very extended amount of time. Since Kagome 's death, I have not woken up with a deceased feline companion, but rather I rise to see messages written in blood on my walls. My own blood. I see many things such like: _Hopeless tears, unrequited will only fall. _The handwriting was not my own, and I grow fearing my sleep ever greater as each message is placed, with every message on my phone that gathers only hate in making me remember. Even in my somnolence, I dream of hazel eyes and chocolate hair only to wake up with tears drying upon my face.

_(" Quit hiding from me, it'll never work ...Think about Kagom__e...KAGOME!")_

The long reaches of my imagination and the no-holds-barred force of my sleep have never been so richly demonstrative than in the visions of my night rest. There dwells a macabre border between good and vile and story after story I am taken to places that I have been before, though- unlike before- it would seem that they are imbued with gore. During these torrents of the moonlight I gaze upon a red velvet book with the secrets of murder in them- written in my own life-fluids like the messages that await me on the walls. The strange fact is that in every vision, I am fully capable of attributing Inuyasha to Kagome 's death with many plausible details. A plausibility so strong that I grow to despise his very existence with every fiber of my being even more than what I had before.

I don't remember when Inuyasha had chosen to resign from Century, but I do acknowledge that I had let out an internal showcasing of amusement. A facet of myself had begun to shatter my thoughts and forcing me to hear voices- grimly evil- and I know to whose name that they belong. Inuyasha .

_("The gunshots, screaming a phantom siren's shriek against the the luminosity of the Sunday afternoon...")_

I hold remembrance of every soul at two of the most important instances in my life...and Inuyasha was not one of them that had attended. When questioned in the latter hours proceeding after solemnity, he only told police that he was at home- sick with the flu during our wedding. During the funeral, the excuse was that he was never given any knowledge of the date. It occurred to me, that these answers were only a partial truth. The one that occurred most and stood out was that he just did not want to attend to his own friend on either occasion. I now know that Inuyasha was the cause of her murder: whether it be the simple insistence of my imagination or not he will pay, won't he Naraku? Yes...He finally left me his name name...our name... _Sesshoumaru Naraku Taisho..._

_(… clothed in a gown that was dipped in blood...")_

Tw_elve-_o-clo_ck, ti_ckin_g...tic_king.._.tic_kin_g aw_ay ea_ch min_ute_ as I w_rite _upon th_e w_a_lls _again_...Ever_yth_ing wa_s a twisti_ng cloc_k insid_e my he_ad_ as vi_sages_, and me_mori_es mad_e thems_elves in_to_ a n_ightm_are t_hat co_uld on_ly_ ori_gin_ate fr_o_m _hel_l. Tho_u_g_hts b_ega_n bre_win_g, _cont_emplati_ng my meth_ods of d_est_ruction_. _An a_cce_pta_nce th_at one soul_ doe_s not _ling_er here _by _it__s__elf_ and in _my _hea_d dw_ells_ in_side _of co_nscious_ness...whispering...reminding...whispering; I_ can_ h_ea_r t_he s_oft w_hisper_s of _sha_de_s a_nd_ sh_apes _as _the_y fo_rm int_o me_mo_rie_s. Mo_rp_hing _i_nto m_adnes_s and shado_ws th_at I _was_ hopi_ng w_ould d_issip_ate f_rom th_e per_petuit_y of_ iro_ny. Alas, as a new_ da_wn s_lo_wly f_ad_es int_o the _retrib_utio_n, I paint _myse_lf up fo_r th_e funer_al_ I_ pl_an on_ pa_rticipat_ing_ in. To_night _I plan_ to e_nd this_ nightm_are_. For good, and INUYAHSA WILL DIE for his mistake...

(_"Tell him that I'm coming God...Tell him that the devil is coming for him_...Tonight an angel comes in serendipitous retribution.")


End file.
